Relatives With Benefits
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Peyton's biological mom, Ellie, is in Tree Hill, and she sees the brighter side of the daughter she never knew. Peyton is smart, funny & beautiful. In Ellie's eyes, there's nothing Peyton couldn't do, and nothing she wouldn't do with her! wink wink SMUT
1. Chapter 1: The Beneficiaries

**One Tree Hill [OTH] Peyton/Ellie**

**Chapter ONE of "Relatives with Benefits"**

_**Date Written: July 26**__**th**__**, 2009**_

**----------------------------------------------------------**

"How was the game?" Ellie asked as Peyton with a smile from the dining table. "Yeah, it was okay," the blonde said unceremoniously. "Was it exciting watching the Ravens get their first win?" she asked, receiving a mute reply from Peyton. "I was there," Ellie admitted. "Well, why didn't you come say hi?" Peyton asked. "Oh, I just wanted to watch you do your thing. You were _great_!" she smiled.

Of everything she shared with Peyton, perhaps the most physical beauty they shared was their smile. Both women had gorgeous smiles. "Yeah, I can go pom to pom with the cheeriest," Peyton joked dramatically. "I'm serious, Peyton. You're smart, you're funny, you're beautiful; and what I can see, there's nothing that you're not good at." Peyton was taken aback; "You want something?" she asked. "Except taking compliments, apparently." That got a laugh and blush out of Peyton. "No, I'm sorry, I just… I'm not used to it," she said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"As I watched you tonight, I thought to myself: 'this girl has _so_ much to offer the world... If only she could see it," Ellie told her with puffed-up, red teary eyes. "You sure you're okay?" Peyton reiterated. "Yeah, I'm fine. I, um… I came up with a possible album title, and took a shot at the cover art." She passed Peyton her sketchpad, adding; "Whadda'ya think?" Peyton nodded with that lovely smile laminating her face. "_Friends with Benefit_," read the cover. "I love it."

The pair sat, chatted, and laughed for a good hour and a half afterwards, about all sorts of things. School, college... Jake.

"You miss him, huh?" Ellie said, the two of them talking openly as always since they'd grown this close. "Well, sure I do. But I'm not gonna sit around and mope about it," Peyton said with a hint of hurt in her voice. "Oh, no? Seems like that's all you do," Ellie laughed and Peyton gave her a little slap on the wrists. "Shut up," Peyton laughed back.

The two lay on the bed, on their backs, batting their unorthodox playful humor with truth and honesty. Anything about everything, they discussed. "So," Ellie began, on the subject of Jake. "How was the sex?" "Ellie!" Peyton scowled, before cackling a little. "It was good," Peyton told once they settled themselves down. "We only did it the once," she added cautiously. "But all good things come to an end, right?" Peyton finished with a strained smile. One she'd grown accustomed to over the years. "So the _good thing_ was the sex, then?" Peyton scowled again; "No. I loved Jake for Jake."

"So it wasn't his _hands_?" Ellie continued on, gripping Peyton by the upper half of her leg now. Instantaneously, both girls fell silent and a wave of uncertainty swept the room. A strange energy no mother/daughter duo should ever feel: a lust. "Sorry," Ellie said with a crack in her voice, moving away her now-shaking hand. "That's okay." "I didn't mean to, uh..." Both women talked at once to make the whole moment all the more awkward. Then they laughed nervously, and all that done was magnify the unease.

"Your hand's cold," Peyton spoke. "Felt good," she fluttered her eyes, a little embarrassed, before looking at Ellie with grave worry over her face. That probably came out wrong. Or right. Woah... Was Peyton hitting on her biological mom? Flirting? Or even just _wanting_ to do so? Ellie looked into Peyton's eyes. She could feel her daughter's mind; could sense how scared she was. That truth in Peyton's eyes – that look of a deep sexual attraction was glimmering, yearning to be set free.

Or maybe not. Maybe Ellie was just imagining it. Yearning for it herself. Either way, she felt those feelings she'd hinted on in herself. She had said it earlier; Peyton was a 'smart, funny, beautiful young woman.' And Ellie had been with other women. Normally – meaning ten years ago, in her prime and engulfed in the drug world – she would have pounced on the woman and made passionate love. Difference now is she was clean, didn't feel invincible as a count of this cancer, and most importantly, _this woman_ was her _daughter_. Real flesh and blood. Real taboo.

"Ellie," Peyton began, with a tear trickling down her cheek and to the pillow below. "Do you ever get lonely?" Ellie smiled at words Peyton spoke. "Of course. Chances are, even when you're with someone, most people are lonely." Peyton smiled at the older woman's words. She was so wise, so experienced, and so understanding. "Everyone's lonely, Peyton. The ones who never admit it are only hurting themselves. That's the worst thing you could do."

The words seemed kind of drastic. Over-the-top and untrue, also. _The worst thing you could do is deny your personal loneliness?_ "Not everyone's lonely," Peyton said softly. She felt a strange duty that it was her job to defend the '_un-lonely_.' "Are _you_ lonely, Peyton?" Ellie asked, looking deeper than ever into her soul as her hands soothed in Peyton's. The younger blonde could feel her heart race that bit faster. She'd never quite felt like this before; well, not since Jake. She nodded in a trance, answering Ellie's question. "Me too," Ellie said with a smile, which Peyton returned. She let her grasp flail from Peyton's hands and sent her own down in between her legs.

"You're so beautiful, Peyton," Ellie said, feeling her clit against her jeans' material. 'Please look down, please look down,' Ellie pleaded of Peyton in her mind. If Peyton _did_ look down, it'd be on. It would be on like Donkey Kong.

Peyton's eyes lowered to Ellie's crotch, and a blush came over her. Ellie felt her knees crumble and butterflies flutter in her stomach. 'Go for it,' she said to herself, Peyton's eyes fixated down there for a good five seconds on Ellie's hard-working hand. "Have you been with another woman before?" Ellie's breathing hardened as she felt a moment coming on. "Only myself," Peyton glanced wide-eyed into Ellie's beautiful greens, giving her the smile of an angel.

"Do you want to see mine?" Ellie bit her lips, horny as hell, and Peyton nodded like a maniac. Ellie undone the button on her jeans, zipped it down, and let her skin breath. "It's so thick," Peyton admired, caressing her fingers over Ellie's pussy lips. They were rather puffed up, and she looked loose inside there. "I've been around a bit," Ellie told. "Warm, too," Peyton smiled some more. "Can I..." Peyton glanced up at Ellie, their eyes meeting again. "Please," Ellie approved.

Peyton felt the goosebumps on her skin and the on-again-off-again shivering as she snaked her way down the bed and down Ellie's body. She landed one little kiss on the puffed sides of the older woman's cunt, then nose-grazed her slit, before finally suckling her clit. "I can't believe we're doing this. It's so wrong," Ellie groaned. She knew it shouldn't be happening, but she wasn't going to put a stop to it. And her whimpers supported that fact. "It's perfect," Peyton muffled through the clasp on Ellie's clit. "I'm beautiful, you're beautiful," she ducked her head up. "I never thought about it, but this is what I missed out on by not growing up with a mom."

Ellie was taken aback by that. She felt like scoffing 'I don't think so' so Peyton wouldn't get that rather vile thought process stuck in her head, but that could just hurt Peyton. It could trigger something that would break the poor girl down emotionally. Make her feel disgusted and ashamed, as you normally would. But Ellie didn't want to do all that. She didn't want to put Peyton through all that. This girl had been through enough as it was.

"It's okay, Peyton. I'm here now, my beautiful girl," Ellie spoke softly. As if those words gave her vitality, Peyton sprung back into crotch-diving. Now she spread Ellie's slit, placing a few tender licks as her fingers rubbed the outer regions. "I wanna taste you," Peyton drooled. Her sexual deviance was like an infection, because as soon as she 'spread' those four words, Ellie's mind ticked over to 'Taboo Land' also. "Come for me," Peyton moaned.

The taste of Ellie's inner-walls were enough of an indulgence in their own right, but still Peyton wanted more. She wanted the love of her mother in a whole new meaning of the way.


	2. Chapter 2: To Dream Up A Fire

► **One Tree Hill [OTH]  
****The Peyton Saywer / Ellie Harp Story . . .**

►►► **Chapter TWO of "Relatives with Benefits"**

►►►► _**Date Written: July 31**__**st**__**, 2009**_

▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓****

  
Brooke stood at the door way. Peyton and Ellie were in completely naked, arms around the other, under no sheets on Peyton's bed.

Peyton blinked open her eyes from a deep sleep as Brooke stood there silent, mouth in an open gasp. All the blonde could hear was the chirping sounds of morning birds as the first sight she saw was Ellie's peacefully sleeping face and full breasts. She smiled a little, blushing as she remembered what the pair had done the night before.

'Peyton,' Brooke said aloud, and Peyton sprawled up in shock. Total shock and embarrassment flooded her face.  
'Oh my God,' the blonde mouthed. Neither said a word, just stared into each other's eyes, one in disbelief, and the other in terror.

'I. . . I can't _believe_ this,' Brooke scoffed, finally.  
'Brooke . . .'  
'I can't believe you never asked _me_,' Brooke said, hurt – hand against her chest.  
'What?' Peyton froze again. Did Brooke mean sh--

Brooke jumped on Peyton, kissing her deeply. She held the blonde by her shoulders, ravaging her tongue with her own as she groaned. Was Brooke for real? Was she drunk? – even this early in the day?

'Eat my pussy, Peyton. Eat my pussy,' Brooke panted, yanking her short shorts down as she continued the tongue wrestle. This had all gotten way too out of hand too fast. Next thing Peyton knew, the warmth of Brooke's mouth on her own was replaced by the brunette's crotch. Peyton dug her mouth into her friend's cunt, lapping it up.

Second by second she intensified her efficiency on the pussy before her. Brooke moaned and whimpered louder and louder with each thrust Peyton's lips and tongues gave. Soon enough she was screaming and even kind of crying – Ellie not making a move, still fast asleep.

'It's close, Peyton!' Brooke grunted. Peyton knew that meant the juice frenzy was near. And if Ellie tasted so delicious, the immaculate body and mind of Brooke Davis would muster up something incredible. 'Eat MEEEEEEE!'

Peyton closed her eyes, readying for cum to fill her mouth and run down her throat. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she thought not just about the moment, but the future. Now whenever Peyton was feeling depressed, maybe Brooke could drop by and make it all better.  
'Oooh, BRRROOOOOOO' --

'Peyton . . . Peyton.' Soft whispers filled a new silence. Brooke was gone, blackness was there. 'Oooww-mmph-oaghh. Yeah, baby . . . Yes . . . yes.' Peyton's eyes drew slowly open, and now she recognized the voice as Ellie's.

It was all a dream. Everything that just "happened" with Brooke was just a dream. Not real. Instead, Ellie had Peyton's hand as her own toy, working her own mature cunt. 'Oh,' Peyton popped up. 'Morning, beautiful girl,' Ellie gave a gorgeous smile, which Peyton couldn't help but return. 'Were you dreaming something naughty?'

'Wh--Huh?' Peyton asked, feeling on edge. She felt like she'd just cheated on Ellie with Brooke for real.  
'You were moaning. Obviously, it was a sex dream,' Ellie said, a little quizzical.  
'I don't remember it,' Peyton told, cautiously.

'Oh,' Ellie put her head down, unnerved. She had come across her fair share of liars in her life. But Peyton was young, and this was completely different. Maybe she was over-cautious and untrusting; Peyton was an innocent, sincere girl, after all, and they had had a lovely last 24 hours together. 'I love your fingers. Sorry,' Ellie blushed, holding Peyton's hand up to her. It had the scent of Ellie's pussy all over, from the tips of her fingernails to the palms of her hands.

'Thanks.' Peyton was flattered. It wasn't every day you woke up with a woman who used your hand to masturbate her own works.

'Come on; I'll make us bacon and eggs downstairs,' Ellie patted Peyton's leg and scooted off the bed. 'I can't survive on your body all day.' Peyton was still waking up, and Ellie's words made her face scrunch up. _Can't survive on your body all day?_ Wasn't that going a bit far? Okay, obviously the mother-daughter _normality_ had been broken already, but no relationship should move this fast. Or maybe this _was _normal; maybe it would just take Peyton longer to get to terms with it, being the situation that it is. Thinking all that, maybe last night's romp (or what Peyton could remember of it) was just a one-off, _I'm lonely_ type of thing, and she was thinking too far ahead.

Whatever clouded her mind with doubt, one thought drowned it all. Brooke Davis. The thought of Brooke pouncing on top of her, making passionate love and being the downright savage sex kitten Tree Hill knows her for.

Ellie strolled out of the bedroom and down the stairs, completely naked. Peyton watched as she walked out blew her a kiss. Peyton only smiled. Again, she wasn't too sure about this. It was her birth mother, for Christ's sake! Having a lesbian experience was stepping it up more than enough for any average girl, but for that "lover" to be your formerly deadbeat mom twenty years her senior was _fucked up_! They shared the same DNA, and last night they were whispering sweet nothings into the other's private parts. Peyton shivered at the thought of it.

Then she thought about her dream again. Brooke – hot and sweaty – that flawless body rocking her. Ramming her cunt into Peyton's mouth like a girl possessed, and moaning the sounds of heaven itself. Oh how Peyton yearned for that. Not Ellie. Peyton's face scrunched up again. Gross. Vile. Had she _truly_ been sober last night when they got into it, or did Ellie even slip her a rohypnol? Surely not, but _surely _this couldn't go on. Sex with your birth mother? Peyton needed a shower just thinking about it.

'Get your naked butt down here!' Ellie called out endearingly. Peyton hesitated for a moment, but she went with it. She collected herself, sat on the side of the bed, and eyed her bedroom cabinet. Swooping over to the drawers, she opened the bottom one and scampered through past her clothes and to the back. She pulled out a small glass bottle of alcohol, and downed it. Drank the shot-sized thing in one big gulp. If this incestual freak show was going to play, even just for a day, she had to somewhat relocate to "la-la" land.

Peyton swiped her pink robe hanging from the wardrobe's door knob and fit it around her. Ellie had requested for Peyton's _naked butt_, but there was no chance of that. Maybe Ellie would get the idea. The hint, of sorts.

Walking downstairs, Peyton spotted Ellie in the kitchen, by the stove. She already had the frying pan on a template, with a couple eggs cooking.

'Two, right?' Ellie asked.  
'Huh?' Peyton said bluntly, and again, on edge.  
'You want to eggs . . . right?'  
'Oh,' Peyton put on a smile, seeing one spanned across Ellie's face. 'Yeah,' she nodded weakly.  
'Okay,' Ellie put the spatula to use, flipping an egg. 'Now, about that . . .' she took her eyes off what was cooking and walked over to Peyton, nice and slow.  
'I'm just ... not feeling that comfortable,' Peyton reasoned, shifty eyed.  
'With what?' Ellie asked with concern. Disturbingly, motherly concern. The type mothers express – and that factor made this all the more awkward and tasteless.  
'You . . . and me. Making out . . . being _way_ more than what we should be,' Peyton remarked with a confidence in her tone now.  
'I'm--I'm sorry, Peyton . . . I thought it's what you wanted,' Ellie turned red with embarrassment, and inside, a little guilt, too. Now Peyton felt all guilty herself as she saw a degree of hurt and fear in Ellie's expression.  
'I don't know . . . I don't know what I was thinking, or if I was thinking.' That didn't take the frown off Ellie's face. 'I like you being my mother . . . and my friend,' she took a step toward Ellie to hold her hands in comfort. 'I'm sorry.'

'Wh-- . . .'  
Peyton shot around as she heard the familiar voice behind her. It was Brooke. The best friend she'd had a sex dream about. But it wasn't that thought that made Peyton blush at the first sight of Brooke since; of course, it was the mere fact she was standing semi-naked in a robe with her bio mom _completely_ naked a foot away.  
'Brooke . . .'  
'What are you two doing?' the brunette asked, stunned.

Somehow, Peyton couldn't see this panning out like her dream did. Not with _that_ look on Brooke's face. Peyton and Ellie looked at one other like dears in headlights. _Tell the truth; come up with a story? Tell the truth; come up with a story?_ Oh fuck.

Think up something quick, girls. And it better be good, too!

**END OF CHAPTER TWO****◄█  
Tell me what ya think, and make sure to mention what you **_**did**_** or **_**didn't**_** like about it.  
Peyton/Ellie = HOT (to me!!) Then again, any OTH female duo is =D**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Forget Your Friends!

**Relatives with Benefits  
Chapter 3: Don't Forget Your Friends!**

_**Date Written: August 23rd, 2010**_

****"Oh my _freakin'_ God..."  
"Hey, Brooke," Ellie shifted uncomfortably.  
"Brooke, this isn't what it looks like," Peyton defended.  
"Really? Well then what is it, P Sawyer? Cos it looks pretty messed up to me."  
"We were just having a bit of fun Brooke - a bit of a laugh."  
"A bit of a _laugh_?" Brooke felt nauseous.  
"No, no. It was a mistake. It was a one-off thing," Peyton reasoned.  
"So you guys, what... made out?"  
"Well, it was more than just _making out,_" Ellie finger-quoted.  
"Ellie!" Peyton hissed.  
"You had _sex_?" Brooke made out as if they'd committed murder. But it wasn't homicide... it was incest. "You had sex with your own mother, you nasty little bitch?"  
"It was a -. It didn't ev-. She..." Peyton couldn't find the right words, because there weren't any. But she had to come up with something, and did. To her credit, it was genuine. "She doesn't even feel like my mom. I _barely_ know the woman."

Ellie felt like a pawn in the heat of battle here. More than likely, she'd cop none of the blame or disgust from Brooke. Peyton would be the lucky one to take all that.  
"I do not care, P Sawyer. You two share DNA, for pete sake," Brooke exaggerated every syllable as the two friends got up in each other's face.  
"You know what? I think you're just jealous!"  
"Jealous? Jealous?"  
"Yeah."  
"And why would I be jealous?"  
"Because I haven't forgotten about the girl who used to yearn for her _mommy_," Peyton asserted with mockery in her tone.  
"Are you seriously saying what I _think_ you're saying right now? That I wanted Victoria?"  
"You know I am."  
"I was ten years old, Peyton. All I wanted was Victoria's _attention_, not her goddamn clothes off."  
"Well maybe you wanted both."  
"Oh my God. Do you seriously hear what you're saying?" The raspiness of Brooke's voice was such a turn on.  
"Okay, and taking Victoria's sex toys at our little sleepovers meant - what - _nothing_?"

"Oh, _please_, Peyton. It doesn't mean SHIT that they were _Victoria's_, okay? It's not like I could've gone out and bought my old dildo... bitch."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ellie came in between the pair, laying a hand on the both of them to try and cool this scenario down.  
"Get your hands off me, _dyke_," Brooke lashed viciously.  
"Hey, don't call my mom a dyke!"  
"Fine, you're _both_ dykes."  
"Okay, Brooke. Maybe I _do_ like girls." Peyton's voice broke as emotions ran wild now. "Is that so bad? I mean... really?" The blonde was in tears now, and soon covering her face with her hands. The last minute of full-on aggression was unforeseeable. And extremely regrettable.

"Oh my God, Peyton. I'm so sorry, baby. Come here," Brooke gave her friend a shoulder to cry on. And just as Peyton sobbed with her head in the brunette's arms, she felt the grief of that admittance in her sexuality wear off. "It's okay. It's okay." Brooke told her, giving Ellie a glance and a smile. A smile of forgiveness for the 'dyke' comment in that heat of the battle, and also for acknowledging Peyton's situation.  
"Kiss me," Peyton whispered, meeting Brooke's gaze.  
"Wha-?"  
Peyton locked lips with Brooke. It was so tender and romantic. These two infinitely beautiful young women sharing their first kiss and Brooke not pushing her away. She wanted it as much as Peyton did. Ellie watched from the greatest view as the kissing picked up and each girl had the palm of their hands cupped around the other's jaws.

Unashamedly, Ellie took a seat at the dining table and masturbated with her fingers. The sight of these wonders kissing was too much to ignore. This elongated kiss was like no other the mother had seen between two women. And she'd seen a lot in her day. Brooke moved her hands down to Peyton's hips, and then under the blonde's robe to squeeze her tush. Peyton squealed a little at this, while both girls smiled and blushed like crazy.  
"I dreamt about you," Peyton said, braking the kiss and the pair of them breathing heavily.  
"Really? Was I being bad?"  
"_Very_ bad." Their smiles were infectious and they were both so smitten by one another - it was incredible.  
"Your mom's doing it to us making out... was _I_ _that_ naughty in your dream?"  
"You were crazy naughty, B Davis."  
"Mmmm."  
"So why were you so pissed at me again?"  
"Because Ellie took your lesbian cherry... and I wanted that," Brooke looked down Peyton's body and then back up, with puppy-dog eyes.  
"Aww... It's okay. She didn't 'pop' everything, if you know what I mean. Ellie might have a tired tongue but she never got her hands dirty. And _your_ fingers are looking a little too clean for my liking."  
"Ooo. Do you want me to use them?" Brooke put on a just as mischievous, cute and naive persona as Peyton did. It made this all the more yummier.  
"_Fuck_ me silly," Peyton gritted her teeth, surrendering herself as she lay down on her back and Brooke hovered over her.  
"I love it when you say the f word."  
"_Fuck_ my pussy, you little_ fuckin'_ tease."

That aggression drove Brooke up the wall. With Peyton's robe on either side of the blonde, there was nothing between Brooke's fingers and her nicely-shaven pussy.

"Do you have any idea how wet you are right now, P Sawyer?" Brooke perched her fingertips a centimetre or two inside Peyton.  
"Practically dripping," the blonde chuckled, in a bit of a daze.  
*Shlosh shlosh shloosh*  
By their side, Ellie still finger-fucked her cunt - now close to exploding. Very close. And Peyton knew this. She also knew what an orgasm with Ellie meant. "Have you showered yet today, Brooke?"  
"No, baby. Why?" Brooke asked, nonchalant and minding her own business as admired Peyton's labia. It captivated her.  
"Do it, Ellie. All over her."  
What? _Do what_, Brooke thought, as she looked up at her friend. And in that instance, Ellie got to her feet, spreading her pussy and slapping it at the same time as she sprayed her juices over Brooke. It lasted a good five seconds - Brooke's little cum shower - and not a drip missed her gorgeous face, neck or chest.

"You dirty bitches," Brooke laughed. The last thing she thought she'd do today was have a woman twice her age soak her with sweetness. "You're so bad, P Sawyer," Brooke jammed her two fingers deep in Peyton's vagina; the two girls in hysterics as Ellie situated herself behind Brooke and began to peel the brunette's clothes off.  
"Yeah, fuck me," Peyton groaned. "Fuck me and eat me," she shoved Brooke's face down in her cunt, easing off as her friend happily obliged. Soon, she was biting and sucking Peyton's hyper-sensitive clit while tearing through the blonde's inner walls with her juice-lubed fingers.

The day could only get better from here...

**END OF CHAPTER THREE◄█  
**  
It's been a long time coming - this third chapter - but a recent review (from JustLikeBrookeDavis), sparked its doing.

This is another rather short chapter from me (1100 odd words), with sex at the end. And if you guys, the readers, like it, I'll continue where we left off. There'll be PLENTY of girl-on-girl action ;)


End file.
